


We Cannot Be Friends

by Razbrylimedragons



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razbrylimedragons/pseuds/Razbrylimedragons
Summary: It wasn’t simple.But then, nothing with them had ever been.**Come along for the journey, I promise you'll like where it ends if you like the tags.**
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 64
Kudos: 120





	We Cannot Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration for this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-UnzRM24IM

“Watch where you’re walking, Targaryen!” The voice of Jon Snow echoed as he strode quickly down the hall. The abrupt jab of his elbow knocked her books to the linoleum tile of the science wing; both act and outcome no doubt intentional.

As Dany weaved between hustling students to collect her belongings, she could hear Jon and his posse laughing and sharing high fives.

“You’ve seen how this movie ends right? It’s never good for the asshole!” She yelled after them, though she doubted they heard or cared.

Once upon a time she and Jon, well they hadn’t exactly ever been friends, but they tolerated each other. Once the shit hit the fan last year, though, all the pretense of social politeness abruptly went out the window.

Back then, though, there were three people who would’ve immediately jumped in to defend her.

One of them was dead now.

The other two blamed it on her. 

Or so she assumed. Hard to fully gauge when neither returned her calls or texts.

The second bell chimed loudly through the school’s PA system, signaling that Dany had exactly 30 seconds to get to the first class of her senior year. Luckily, she knew exactly where Mr. Mormont’s classroom was, having been in his physics class the year before.

She slid into the last empty seat just as the final bell rang and the door was pushed shut. Too late, she realized that she’d failed to pick up the lone pen she’d taken from her locker.

“I applaud you all,” he began, “for taking your future seriously and not slacking off with a class like ‘Oceanography’ your senior year.” He paused, “But make no mistake, AP Bio is a challenging subject and I expect all of you to rise to the occasion. This is not an easy A, or even an easy C class.” Nothing if not traditional, Mr. Mormont paced to the chalk board and began writing notes.

A muffled voice called out, “last I checked, anyone was easy in a C Class.” A chorus of ‘ooohhhs’ rounded the room.

Dany rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, which caught the attention of the speaker.

He leaned toward her and whispered, “I’m sorry, Little Miss Perfect, did my crude joke offend you? I have it on pretty good authority that you’ve had your share of fun in a C Class.”

Her body stiffened. “And I’ve heard it on pretty good authority, Robb, that you’ve had far less fun in a C Class than you’d led us to believe.”

Robb leaned back in his seat, his head nodding just slightly forward, a gentle “huh” slipping from his lips, as if acknowledging her comment was a solid burn. “Hope you weren’t planning on asking to borrow a pencil from a friend, Dany.” He said, putting the emphasis on her name before donning a sarcastic frown. “Aw, and look. Mormont’s already halfway down the board. What a pity to start the year off already behind.” He tsk’d, “what a pity.”

The difference between Robb and Jon’s actions were subtle to the untrained eye. While Jon seemed to have taken his queue from a book titled “How to be a Bully, for Dummies!,” Robb opted for a more acute approach. Instead of doing every cliche thing the popular jock in any teen movie did, Robb waited out the softballs, biding his time, choosing instead to pounce when he knew he could achieve maximum impact. 

“You need a pen?” 

Dany turned in the direction opposite Robb and faced the outstretched hand of a girl she’d never seen before. She had to be new, Winterfell, Massachusetts was a small town where everyone knew mostly everyone. And where the Stark family, the most powerful and the second wealthiest family in town, had all but assured she became persona non grata to the locals. She attempted a smile, not sure she achieved the desired result as those particular muscles hadn’t been put to much use as of late. 

“You’re a life saver.” She said, quickly grabbing the pen, turning to the first page in her notebook, and scribbling furiously to catch up with the lesson. If she was ever going to get out of this dead end town and away from its toxic residents, she needed at last a 4 on all of her AP exams.

It wasn’t until fourth period that Dany realized she’d surreptitiously stolen the new girl’s pen. Worse even, she hadn’t bothered to ask the new girl, the one person in the whole damn town to be nice to her, her name. She vowed to return the pen and courtesy the following morning.

As luck would have it, she got her chance sooner than she expected, spotting the girl standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for a seat.

“Hey,” Dany said, giving a friendly nudge to her arm, “it’s true, the Mean Girls cafeteria scene was based loosely on what happens here in Winterfell.”

“That means there’s a fake back building you can take me to get away from this teenage nightmare?”

Dany smiled, “sadly no, but there’s an art room back here that some people sneak to. Very exclusive,” she led the way, gesturing grandly with her arm as they crossed the threshold. ‘Social pariahs only.”

The overall noise in the cafeteria was muted, but still audible. The room itself grungy, only small windows just under the ceiling in the back of the room. There was a faint smell of paint that never fully left and various students’ projects strewn across tables and hung on the walls. A few students were scattered throughout the room; some working on projects, others also hiding out in a safe space to eat their lunch.

“What’s that thing about not wanting to be a part of any club that would have me?” the new girl asked.

“Oof.” Dany placed her tray on an empty table and mimed being stabbed in the heart, “That’s what I get for being nice to the new girl. By the way, what is your name anyway?” She asked her new friend.

“Would you believe it’s actually The New-hyphen-Girl?”

“Oh, that’s Dutch, right?”

“Very good, Dutch on my mother’s side, actually.” She held her bottle of water out to Dany in cheers. “In all seriousness, you can call me Missy.”

“How do you get that from New-hyphen-Girl?” Dany teased.

Missy shrugged, “I can’t think of anything else clever to say. Can we drop the bit now? It had a solid run.”

“Glad you folded first.” Dany agreed and reached into her bag, pulling out the pen. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to abscond with this earlier. This morning was a bit of a nightmare and I totally forgot until last period.”

“Oh, don’t sweat it at all. And if you need it for the rest of the day, you can totally keep it.”

“Thanks, but I’ve got a stash in my locker. Didn’t think to bring an extra this morning.” Dany brandished a full box of BIC pens.

“Huh. Interesting.” Missy observed, shrugging and picking at what the school generously referred to as peas.

“What?”

“Just wouldn’t have pegged you for a fan of purple ink.”

“Girl, purple ink is bad-ass.” Dany drawled out the last word.

“I guess it just doesn’t immediately go with your edgy-rocker-Joey Ramon-look.” Missy held up her hands and gave Dany the rock symbol.

“A smart person would be nice to the girl who invited her to dine in accommodations such as this.” Dany outstretched her arms. Both girls giggled.

“What was that earlier, anyway?” Missy asked, after a beat.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific there, Hyphen. Yeah that’s right, that’s your name now.”

“In Bio. That guy who was giving you shit. What’s his deal?”

“Oh. That.” Dany pushed the remnants of her Caesar salad around in the plastic bowl, momentarily wondering how the school could tout their ‘low carbon footprint’ yet still use non-recyclable plastic containers and utensils. 

“Bad breakup or something?” Missy asked.

Dany laughed sarcastically, “yeah or something.” She wasn’t sure how to start or even if it was a good idea to say anything. She weighed the pros and cons in her head. In all likelihood, Missy had already heard some rumblings and if not, would certainly by the end of the week.

Was it wrong that she wanted just one person to look at her with fresh eyes? One person who hadn’t been around last year and had no predisposed judgement of Dany?

“If you don’t want to get into it,” Missy started, “it’s cool. But just so you know, I promise I won’t judge.” She held out her pinky.

Dany felt tempted, “you don’t know what the story is yet.”

“The last guy I dated in Connecticut? His dad was in jail for conspiracy to commit murder. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” She held her arm straighter, pushing her pinky closer to Dany, a look of determination on her face.

“You’re kidding?”

“Swear it.” She waggled her pinky.

“You’re from Connecticut?” Dany asked, feigning incredulity.

Missy cocked her head and side eyed Dany.

Dany chuckled and intertwined their pinkies. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Missy raised her brows.

“Ok,” Dany said, acquiescing. “This isn’t a story for the WHS cafeteria though.”

“We’re not in the cafeteria.”

“There’s a path by the water in the bay, it’s kinda hidden. Want to go for a walk after school? Maybe like 3? You can also tell me what you really think this bullshit town, away from prying ears.”

Missy smiled, “sounds romantical.”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, bitches!
> 
> So this particular note is going to be a titch long because feelings.
> 
> So, I know I disappeared last year. I know I started a different story and then abandoned it. And then felt shame and just left for a year. The ideas I had for The Difference, I just couldn't flesh out. If anyone wants to know what I intended on that, feel free to reach out and I'll give you my raw notes.
> 
> I may've been hiding under a rock for the past year, but I have read every single comment anyone has posted on WBYH. I've felt ashamed and scared to write back. But today something absolutely amazing happened. Someone plagiarized a story I wrote more than 2 years ago and this insanely supportive community STEPPED. IT. UP. and came for this person. It warms my heart in more ways than I can ever communicate to see people still caring about WBYH.
> 
> I've had inklings of this story in my head for a long time now, only solidifying the bones today because I owe something to this community. So this story is one i'm writing during my quarantine and is dedicated to all of you amazing readers who have given love to WBYH. I hope you enjoy this new journey and I welcome your feedback.
> 
> I will tell you, the final nail in the coffin for this story being started was another tv show that I recently binged and am mildly obsessed with. (No it's not Tiger King ;)). If anyone wants to guess, please do so. I'll confirm when I post the next chapter.
> 
> I promise that I will finish this story. That's my vow to you readers.
> 
> One final note: Shit's crazy in the world right now. I'm in the US and in Massachusetts (none of you would've guessed, right?) I haven't left my house (except to go on walks or runs) since March 13th, and that's the right thing to do. Please know that everyone is in my thoughts and we'll all get through this. Biggest shoutout to any and everyone out there who is on the front lights of this insane pandemic.


End file.
